


Марсиане

by Savarna_Scaramouche



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Jared Padalecki, M/M, Protective Jensen, Romance, alternative universe, insecure jared
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/pseuds/Savarna_Scaramouche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Джареду было шесть, он думал, что прилетел с Марса, и поэтому другие дети не хотят с ним дружить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Марсиане

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Men Are From Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900456) by [soulmatecest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmatecest/pseuds/soulmatecest). 



Когда Джареду было шесть, он думал, что прилетел с Марса.

На день рождения ему подарили большую книгу о планетах, которая выглядела совсем как те, что стояли у родителей в шкафу, только в ней было много красивых картинок, а к обложке крепилась целая коробка ярких фломастеров. Перелистывая красочные страницы, Джаред чувствовал себя по-настоящему взрослым. Пусть сам он пока не умел читать и приходилось дожидаться маму с работы, зато не каждому шестилетнему мальчику дарят книгу с пометкой «от восьми до десяти».

Из нее Джаред узнал, что Марс — красная планета, а поскольку красный — его любимый цвет, он решил, что прилетел именно оттуда. Это объяснило бы, почему другие дети не хотят с ним дружить.

На переменах Джаред обычно сидел под невысоким деревом на краю игровой площадки, пил сок и ждал, когда прозвенит звонок, чтобы можно было вернуться в класс. Его никогда не звали на дни рождения, хотя остальные постоянно ходили друг к другу на праздники. Собственный день рождения Джаред отмечал с родителями. Он пригласил в гости весь класс и очень волновался, что сладостей может не хватить, но никто так и не захотел прийти. Джаред несколько дней подряд носил в школу остатки торта.

Мама, папа и даже его учитель мистер Мюррей говорили, что это нормально, что найти настоящего друга бывает непросто, _они же еще дети_ , но Джаред не очень понимал, что это значит, поэтому собственное объяснение нравилось ему гораздо больше.

Он прилетел с Марса и, похоже, еще не очень хорошо разговаривал на языке землян, так что его просто никто не понимал. Наверное, люди думали, что Джаред не разбирается в играх и не ест человеческую еду. Да и как они могли догадаться, что марсиане тоже любят сэндвичи с арахисовым маслом и играть в прятки, у них же не было той большой книги о планетах. Джареду всего лишь нужно подождать, когда люди привыкнут к нему и смогут принять.

Однажды, когда они с Джастином Харли вместе работали над проектом по биологии, он решился рассказать ему правду, но тот вдруг рассмеялся и заявил, что ни с какого Джаред не с Марса — его просто никто не любит.

Впервые кто-то из одноклассников пришел к нему в гости, и хотя Джаред весь вечер прибирался в комнате и расставлял самые классные игрушки, чтобы после учебы они с Джастином могли немного отдохнуть, сейчас он не мог дождаться, когда тот наконец уйдет и оставит его одного.

Джаред проплакал весь день. Вернувшаяся с работы мама долго успокаивала его, ласково гладила по волосам и шептала, что все наладится. Джаред уткнулся заплаканным лицом ей в колени, вдыхая тонкий цветочный аромат духов, и ее красивая синяя юбка постепенно становилась влажной от слез.

***

В двенадцать лет Джаред уже не притворялся, что прилетел с Марса, не читал свою книгу о планетах и ненавидел уроки астрономии.

Он по-прежнему обедал в одиночестве, устроившись под раскидистым деревом на краю игровой площадки. Никто не звал его поесть пиццы или порубиться в лазертаг на чьем-нибудь дне рождения, и он больше не пытался пригласить кого-то на свой. Ни к чему заставлять родителей тратиться на лишнее угощение, когда им втроем вполне хватит одного торта.

Он сидел за последней партой, потому что был слишком высок и одноклассники вечно жаловались, что он загораживает им доску, и мечтал стать невидимкой. Впрочем, это было несложно — даже учителя порой забывали его имя. Родственники перестали твердить, что все наладится, и утверждать, что в его возрасте нормально не иметь друзей и конфликтовать с одноклассниками. За исключением мамы. Она продолжала носить свою любимую синюю юбку, от которой тонко пахло цветами, каждое утро ласково отводила длинную челку от его лица и говорила, что он самый лучший ребенок на свете и не виноват в том, что другие этого не понимают.

Джаред не верил ей, но каждый раз мужественно улыбался и согласно кивал, чтобы не расстраивать.

Джаред не с Марса, и ему больше не нужны оправдания, чтобы понять, что он странный.

Джаред сидел на математике и бездумно разрисовывал поля тетради, бросив тщетные попытки разглядеть написанное на доске, когда в дверях класса неожиданно появился директор и, прервав мистера Коэна на полуслове, представил нового ученика, родители которого на днях переехали в Даллас.

У новенького было усыпанное веснушками лицо и большие зеленые глаза. Мистер Коэн предложил ему занять любое свободное место, и трое из одноклассников сразу же подняли руки, но он прихватил стул — и, проигнорировав все предложения, целенаправленно двинулся в сторону галерки.

Джаред жутко разволновался, когда новенький остановился около его парты и молча уселся рядом.

Мистер Коэн вернулся к прерванному занятию, и Джаред уставился на доску, как никогда жалея, что не может стать невидимым. У него и без того достаточно неприятностей, чтобы каждый день сидеть рядом с очередным человеком, которому он не понравится.

Мгновение спустя он услышал, как вжикнула молния: новенький открыл рюкзак, немного повозился и достал упаковку мармеладных червяков. Спрятавшись за длинной челкой, Джаред попытался рассмотреть соседа по парте, но внезапно прямо перед его носом оказался раскрытый пакетик со сладостями. Новенький настойчиво держал его около лица до тех пор, пока Джаред дрожащими руками не вытащил одного червяка.

— Спасибо, — еле слышно прошептал он.

Мальчишка в ответ задорно улыбнулся, слизал прилипший к пальцам сахар и полез за конфетой для себя.

— Не за что, — пожал он плечами, заглядывая к Джареду в тетрадь. — Меня, кстати, Дженсен зовут.

Джаред молча кивнул и отвернулся, но Дженсен настойчиво пнул ногой стул, и Джареду понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, чего от него ждут.

— Джаред, — под бешеное биение сердца тихо произнес он, не веря, что кто-то из одноклассников захотел узнать его имя.

Дженсен хмыкнул, вытащил из пенала ярко-красный маркер и большими неровными буквами вывел на предплечье: «Джаред».

Наверное, в этот момент Джаред смотрел на него, как на психа, потому что Дженсен рассмеялся и, подув на свежие чернила, пояснил:

— Так я смогу запомнить, — а когда увидел, что понятнее не стало, глубоко вздохнул и поучительным тоном добавил: — Имя твое, придурок. Я запомню, а потом скажу родителям, когда они спросят, с кем я сегодня подружился.

Джаред поперхнулся и закашлялся.

— Я что, твой друг? — сиплым голосом уточнил он.

Если это шутка, то довольно обидная. Джаред _знал_ , что ни один человек не может подружиться с кем-то за пять секунд.

Дженсен посмотрел на него, как на неразумного младенца, и пожал плечами.

— Мне нравятся твои кнопки, — сказал он так, словно это все объясняло.

Джаред неуверенно взглянул на две пластиковые кнопки, на шляпках которых были изображены Сатурн и Юпитер. Мама купила их в начале учебного года, потому что он так и не сказал ей, что больше не любит астрономию.

В тот день Джаред впервые сидел под деревом не один. Дженсен поделился с ним половиной своей картошки, так что это был самый лучший ланч в его жизни, а после уроков они вместе пошли домой и Дженсен пообещал принести в школу геймбой, чтобы поиграть на большой перемене.

Весь вечер Джаред только и говорил, что о Дженсене, о том, как они вместе ели мармелад, обедали и разговаривали обо всем на свете. Мама внимательно слушала и украдкой вытирала слезы, и на этот раз уже он успокаивал ее и уверял, что все будет хорошо.

***

В восемнадцать лет Джаред уже совершенно точно знал, что не прилетел с Марса, но ему было пофигу. Развалившись на газоне, он так старательно вглядывался в звезды, пытаясь найти ту, на которую указывал Дженсен, что практически окосел. Дженсен только заразительно смеялся в ответ на жалобы и дразнил очкариком, хотя Джаред пользовался очками, только когда читал.

— Захлопнись, — отмахнулся Джаред. — Нет там никакой третьей звезды, и треугольника тоже нет.

— Эй, вот не надо обвинять меня во вранье только потому, что ты слепой, как крот, — прошептал Дженсен ему на ухо, пихнув локтем в бок.

— Отвали, чувак, — смутился Джаред и попытался отползти подальше, прекрасно зная, что теперь Дженсен назло придвинется еще ближе.

К вечеру ощутимо похолодало, но они еще долго лежали на остывающей земле, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Джаред смотрел в небо, чувствуя теплое дыхание на шее, и думал, что готов остаться во дворе хоть на всю ночь, если Дженсен будет рядом.

Встретив его в двенадцать, Джаред поначалу жутко боялся, что однажды он устанет от их дружбы и уйдет, но в день своего шестнадцатилетия понял, что ошибался. Родителям пришлось выйти на работу, и тогда Дженсен отыскал на Ютьюбе рецепт, испек кривоватый праздничный торт и пригласил его к себе. Они сидели в гостиной, уплетая щедро обмазанные шоколадом подгоревшие коржи, и это был самый вкусный торт в жизни Джареда. В тот день Дженсен поцеловал его в первый раз.

— Знаешь, когда мне было шесть, я думал, что прилетел с Марса, — усмехнулся Джаред, все еще пытаясь отыскать чертову звезду. У Дженсена талант видеть несуществующие вещи. — Никто не хотел со мной общаться, и я решил: это потому, что земляне меня не понимают.

Он покачал головой, вспомнив, сколько старых детских рисунков нашел у себя в шкафу прошлым летом. Практически на каждом был изображен маленький одинокий марсианин.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я должен туда вернуться.

— Тогда и мне придется перебраться на Марс, — улыбнулся Дженсен, обхватил Джареда руками и ногами и перевернулся, укладывая на себя.

Капитанство в школьной сборной по футболу определенно сказалось на его физической подготовке.

Он ласково провел рукой по волосам, а затем взъерошил и без того всклокоченные пряди, заставив Джареда довольно фыркнуть.

— Будем жить там вместе, — касаясь губами уха, шепотом добавил Дженсен и обнял его крепче.

Джаред вздрогнул, прижимаясь щекой к груди Дженсена, чувствуя его пальцы на затылке. Они не ошиблись. Мама, папа и мистер Мюррей были абсолютно правы, уж теперь-то все обязательно будет хорошо.

Джаред поднял голову, всматриваясь в смеющиеся зеленые глаза Дженсена, наклонился и поцеловал его, понимая, что больше не чувствует себя пришельцем с другой планеты.

— А почему Марс? — хрипло поинтересовался Дженсен. — Потому что красный?

— Потому что красный, — подтвердил Джаред, прикрывая веки.

— Хреновый из тебя марсианин, чувак, ты даже нужную звезду на небе отыскать не можешь.

Возмущенный Джаред отвесил ему чувствительную оплеуху, за что тут же оказался прижатым к земле. Дженсен целовал жадно, вылизывал губы, тянул бессовестно за волосы, открывая для себя длинную шею, забирался руками под футболку, касался ласково каждой родинки, каждого сантиметра кожи. Джаред стонал, выгибался под горячими ладонями и всем сердцем желал, чтобы эта пятница никогда не заканчивалась.

Джареду восемнадцать, и многое изменилось.

В конце учебного года они с Дженсеном пойдут на выпускной, и это будет еще одна вещь, которую они сделают вместе. Джареда уже зачислили на факультет астрономии, а Дженсен поступил на медицинский в тот же университет, так что после школы они переедут в Остин и будут соседями по комнате.

Джаред знал, что больше никогда не будет чувствовать себя одиноким.

А еще Джаред был уверен — он больше никогда не захочет вернуться на Марс, потому что пока Дженсен рядом, ему сгодится любая планета.


End file.
